Llanto
by clarity-chan
Summary: los recuerdos acuden a Sasuke, tras una perdida invaluable, en la vida. puf me rindo los summary no son lo mio, pero denle una chance One-shot SasuHina.


**Decleimer** ** _: ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del gran maestro Masashi Kishimoto, solo los tomo prestados, para dar un poco de vida a esta historia, sin más que disfruten la lectura._**

 **Advertencia** ** _: muerte de un personaje._**

 ** _En esta historia cuenta Sasuke_**

 ** _Llanto_**

 _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloré? Esa es una interrogante que ronda en mi cabeza, porque la verdad, si debo ser sincero, no lo recuero._

 _Siempre me jacté de ser un hombre lo suficientemente fuerte, para no mostrar debilidad frente a nadie, de ocultar mis pensares y emociones._

 _Sin embargo, puedo recordar perfectamente cada lágrima que derramaste. Tus emociones, eran tan visibles para mí… como para todo el mundo, creo._

 _Pero si me lo preguntaras, podría decirte con exactitud, que la primera vez que te vi llorar fue cuando, te pedí ser mi novia._

 _¡Por Kami! Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan nervioso. Recuerdo que pasé una semana entera planeando mi declaración. Al final terminé doblegando mi orgullo y pidiendo consejos a mi madre._

 _Te cité en el parque en el que hablamos por primera vez, llevaba una rosa blanca en las manos, que según mi madre, significaba amor puro y sincero, en mi opinión era una estupidez, sin embargo el significado me agradó._

 _Cuando te vi, puedo asegurarte que todo a mí alrededor se detuvo, todos los allí presentes desaparecieron, solo existías tú._

 _Para mi mala suerte, mis nervios se dispararon, creando una reacción en cadena, mis manos sudaban, sentía escalofríos recorriendo mi cuerpo, y creo que hasta temblaba. Sin embargo agradecía tener una capacidad innata, para mantener mi rostro estoico._

 _Llegaste a mi lado y te extendí la flor, por no decir que te la arrojé_

_ _Se mi novia Hinata _ te dije, directo como siempre, aunque ahora, si lo pienso, más bien te lo ordené._

 _Tú, tomaste la flor y bajaste el rostro, estaba seguro que me rechazarías. De pronto te escuche sollozar suavemente, me preocupé y cuando iba a decirte que lo olvidaras, te abalanzaste hacia mí abrazándome, mientras me respondías que si aceptabas._

 _Te aseguro que en ese momento me devolviste el alma. Cuando finalmente pude mirarte, tu rostro estaba cubierto por lágrimas, pero sonreías, no pude resistirme y te besé._

 _Para ser franco, es un recuerdo que atesoro, allí conocí tus lágrimas de felicidad._

 _Aunque también recuerdo tus lágrimas de tristeza, esas amargas gotas saladas, que odiaré hasta el fin de mis días._

 _Aún tengo muy presente el día que te vi llorar desconsoladamente por la muerte de tu pez. ¿Tú lo recuerdas?_

 _Ese día te llamé, quería verte porque había regresado del viaje familiar, al que me obligaron a ir, llevada un par de semanas lejos de ti._

 _Sin embargo cuando me contestaste, tu voz salió tan quebrada que me preocupé. Se podría decir que me faltaron alas para llegar a tu hogar._

 _Cuando me atendiste, pude ver claramente el rastro de lágrimas en tu rostro, apartando el hecho de que tus ojos perlados estaban hinchados y un tanto rojos. Te abrasé, en un intento de consolarte, quería saber qué o quién era el causante de tu sufrimiento._

 __ ¿Qué paso?_ exigí saber, más tú te aferraste más a mí y tu llanto regresó_

 __Do-doradito_ lograste decir. Doradito era un pececito que gane para ti, cuando fuimos al festival de la Luna._

 __ ¿Qué pasó con él?_ cuestioné._

 __Él, él,…_ no pudiste terminar tu frase, porque las lágrimas caían, evitando que pudieras hablar._

 __El pez está muerto_ escuché de pronto, la respuesta provenía de tu hermana menor _Amaneció flotando panza arriba en la mañana_ concluyó. Pues sí, a tu tierna y dulce hermanita, nunca le faltó tacto._

 _Esa tarde, por razones que aún no logro entender del todo, teníamos a nuestros amigos reunidos en el patio trasero de tu casa para despedir a Doradito._

 _El Dobe de Naruto fue el encargado de dirigir unas palabras de despedida,_

 __Do-doradito, él, él era un pez… un pez dorado, y-y-y él, él… ¡NO! ¡Doradito! ¡Por qué!_ se puso a llorar, como si el más afectado fuese él. Eso fue hasta que el grito de Sakura se hiso escuchar_

 __ ¡Si serás IDIOTA Naruto! mejor ya cállate_ Le dijo mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dejando al dobe semiinconsciente en el suelo,_

 _Al final terminaste consolándolo tú en vez de ser al revés._

 _Aún ahora me causa gracia ese hecho._

 _Así, podría seguir recordando un sinfín de hechos, como cuando en el último año de universidad, te pedí, ser mi esposa. No puedo asegurar que haya sido lo más romántico del planeta, porque sabes de ante mano que no lo soy, sin embargo hice mi mejor esfuerzo por que lo fuera._

 _Te merecías lo mejor y realmente espero haber estado a la altura, aunque jamás esperé hacer el ridículo._

 _Si los recuerdos aún están muy frescos en mi mente._

 _Había alquilado la pista de hielo, uno de tus pasa tiempos favoritos._

 _Era de noche y te cité allí, patinamos por tan solo unos minutos, cuando en una vuelta que estaba dando para arrodillarme frente a ti, perdí el equilibrio y terminé cayendo, te diste vuelta para verme pero las luces se apagaron y empezaron a llegar patinadores con carteles en pintura fluorescente, con un mensaje que decía "TE AMO Y NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI, ¿TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO?", me miraste, estabas realmente sorprendida, tus ojos estaban cristalizados, y_ _esbozaste una sonrisa, te dirigiste a mí, y te agachaste, porque yo aún estaba en el frio hielo, sin poder terminar de pararme, porque… maldición, lo del patinaje nunca fue lo mío._

 _Pero como iba diciendo, quedaste a mi altura y me besaste, con ternura, sin prisas y finalmente respondiste "Si, y-yo acepto Sasuke-kun"._

 _Hiciste de mí el hombre más feliz del mundo con tu respuesta y fui aún más feliz cuando llegó el día de nuestra boda._

 _Realmente te veías hermosa, con ese vestido blanco, que hacía verte como un ángel, un ángel que sería mío, única y exclusivamente mío._

 _Tres años más tarde, volviste a ser de mí, un hombre dichoso, completo, cuando esa tarde llegando a casa, encontré sobre la mesa un regalo._

 _Me impacté cuando al abrirlo, encontré unos escarpines. Tú me abrazaste por la espalda y dijiste "Felicidades, vas a ser papá", me di vuela con urgencia y te levante en mis brazos, te hice dar vueltas y finalmente te bese, "Voy a ser padre" dije antes de caer desmallado en la sala._

 _Desperté poco después, con un terrible dolor de cabeza y espalda. Dios, realmente me has visto pasar por cosas realmente vergonzosas._

 _Y Ahora me pregunto ¿Qué tanto debo agradecerte Hinata? ¿Qué tanto debo dar?, porque apenas esta mañana, estabas conmigo, en mis brazos, mientras acariciaba tu pequeña barriguita de tan solo cinco meses de embarazo._

 _Nos levantamos, preparaste nuestro desayuno, me acomodaste la corbata y me despediste al trabajo como todas las mañanas, con un beso de tus labios y uno mío hacia nuestro hijo, depositándolo en tu vientre._

 _Y en la tarde, al llegar a casa, acompañado de Naruto y Sakura, me encontré con que había una ambulancia y al entrar vi a los paramédicos sacando una camilla tapada, que al detenerlos y quitar la sábana, me encontré con que eras tú, estabas pálida y aparentemente no respirabas. Miré a los paramédicos en busca de una respuesta, "Lo sentimos, sufrió un derrame cerebral, no_ pudimos _hacer nada, ya era demasiado tarde cuando llegamos" explicaron, volví a mirarte, y no pude contenerme más, "No, no es cierto" dije, la desesperación llegó a mí, quise levantarte, te sacudí con fuerza con la esperanza de que despertaras. Naruto me sujeto por los hombros, pero no podía detenerme, quería que me abrazaras, que me brindaras una cálida sonrisa, rogaba al cielo que eso se tratase de una maldita pesadilla, una estúpida broma o lo que fuera… pero tú no_ _respondías, estabas muy quieta, Naruto trataba de apartarme, pero no quería nada más que ver tus bellos ojos._

 _Sentía mi rostro húmedo, cubierto por lágrimas, que caían sin cesar, no podía ni quería detenerlas, podía escuchar el llanto de Sakura, pero era tan lejano._

 _Caí al suelo, cubriendo mi rostro con los brazos, esto no me podía estar pasando, no a mí._

 _El dobe me abrazó, pero lo aparte, me levante y seguí a la ambulancia._

 _Ahora estoy aquí, frente a ti, pareces dormida, pero sé que no lo estás, te he perdido y no solo a ti, sino también a nuestro hijo._

 _¿No es curioso mi amor? Siempre te vi llorar a ti… tal parece, que ahora, me toca llorar a mí._

 **Hello gente linda, no me maten por matarlos, pero quería escribir algo triste, no sé si quedó lo suficientemente triste, pero hice mi mejor intento.**

 **Agradezco a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron review y a las que agregaron a mis otras historias como favoritas, como así también a las que se tomaron el tiempo de leer.**

 **Ahora como regalo, para mi siguiente historia les doy la chance de elegir la categoría, el reating, o como se escriba, jejeje , y algunas parejas que quieran que aparezcan.**

 **Les doy un plazo de 25 días, porque debo organizar mis locas ideas, jejej, y perdón por tardar pero no me decidía que historia publicar, por cierto ¿qué pasa cuando se agota el plazo de 90 días después de publicada una historia? Soy pésima con la tecnología**

 **Ya saben se aceptan sugerencias, buenos deseos, críticas constructivas, pero está prohibido dejar comentarios ofensivos o dañinos.**

 **Atte. Clarity-chan** **J**


End file.
